redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Patrol
The Long Patrol is a specialized, elite army of hares that live at Salamandastron and are commanded by the resident Badger Ruler of the mountain. As in a military, they are divided into a specific hierarchy of rank and function. Though hares have served under a badger at Salamandastron for as long as anybeast can remember, it was the first modern badger lord, Brocktree, that organized them into an actual regiment that became henceforth known as the Long Patrol. Prior to the name "Long Patrol", the fighting hares of Salamandastron were called "Stonepaw's Stalwarts." The Long Patrol has seen many different levels of size and organization over the seasons and reached a peak in the time of Russano the Wise, who commanded a force of more than 1,000 hares. The size has fluctuated constantly with different Badger Lords. Under Rawnblade Widestripe and Boar the Fighter there were around 10, and under Urthstripe the Strong there were about 40. However, Sunflash the Mace and Brocktree were both said to have had large numbers. Since Cregga had 1,000 hares at the mountain, the numbers appear consistent. Hares of the Long Patrol are perilous in battle and are feared by vermin everywhere. Though they are occasionally lazy and almost always eat a lot, the hares are good creatures whose goal is to rid the world of evil. Known Members of the Long Patrol The following known members of the Long Patrol are classed by rank, from highest to lowest. Generals *Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy (appears in Lord Brocktee) *Bucko Bigbones (appears in Lord Brocktree) *Mullein Braggwuth Barshaw (appears in Eulalia!), formerly Major *Flurry Flackbuth (appears in The Sable Quean) Brigadiers *Brigadier Buckworthy Crumshaw (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Brigadier Thyme (appears in Mariel of Redwall) Colonels *Blenkinsop Wilford Bletgore (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Clary (appears in Mariel of Redwall, mentioned in The Bellmaker) *Cornspurrey De Fformelo Tussock (appears in The Long Patrol) *Cragglow (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Eyebright (appears in The Long Patrol) *Gorsebloom (mentioned in High Rhulain) *Mad Maudie (appears in Eulalia!), formerly Assistant Cook *Meliton Gubthorpe Digglethwaite (appears in The Sable Quean), formerly Subaltern *Sandgall (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Thropple (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Whippscut (appears in Triss) *Puffscutt (mentioned in The Redwall Cookbook) Officers *Hedgepaw (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Ferdimond de Mayne (appears in Rakkety Tam) Majors *Cuthbert Blanedale Frunk (appears in High Rhulain) *Doughty (appears in The Sable Quean) *Felton Fforbes (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Perigord Habile Sinistra (appears in The Long Patrol), formerly Captain Captains *Cheeva (appears in The Long Patrol) *Derron Fortindom (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Sabretache (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Fleetrunn (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Horty (appears in Loamhedge) *Quince (mentioned in Rakkety Tam) *Rake Nightfur (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Raphael Granden (appears in High Rhulain) *Rockleg (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Tammo (appears in The Long Patrol) *Twayblade (appears in The Long Patrol) Lieutenants *Algernon Scutram (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Morio (appears in The Long Patrol) *Oxeye (appears in Salamandastron) *Sagetip (appears in High Rhulain) Sergeants Master Sergeants *Bann (appears in High Rhulain) Colour Sergeants *Nubbs Miggory (appears in The Rogue Crew) *O'Cragg (appears in High Rhulain) *O'Flugg (mentioned in Eulalia!) Other *Brassjaw (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Clubrush (appears in The Long Patrol) *Frawler (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Learunner (mentioned in Mariel of Redwall) *Sapwood (appears in Salamandastron) *Torgoch (appears in The Long Patrol) *Widepaw (appears in Triss) *Wonwill (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Wuffy Cockleshaw (mentioned in The Sable Quean) Corporals *Broomscuttle (mentioned in The Sable Quean) *Butty Wopscutt (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Drubblewick (appears in High Rhulain) *Cook Magirry (appears in The Sable Quean) *Rubbadub (appears in The Long Patrol) *Thwurl (appears in Eulalia!) *Welkin Dabbs (appears in The Rogue Crew) Lance Corporals *Flibber (appears in High Rhulain) *Ellbrig (appears in The Long Patrol) *Wilderry (appears in Rakkety Tam) Runners *Algador Swiftback (appears in The Long Patrol) *Deodar (appears in The Long Patrol) *Pieface Baggscut (mentioned in Taggerung) *Reeve Starbuck (appears in The Long Patrol) *Windora Rowanbough (appears in The Sable Quean) Gallopers *Dauncey (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Folderum (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Frubbs Minor (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Grumby (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Kersey (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Peasblossom (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Riffle Swiftback (appears in The Long Patrol) *Twilby (appears in The Rogue Crew) Other Members *Adarin Kordyne (mentioned in The Sable Quean) *Algie Bloggmort (mentioned in The Sable Quean) *Bart Thistledown (appears in Salamandastron) *Biffy Bigelow (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Big Beau Sullagan (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Big Stinky Wothers (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Blinky Swiffleton (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Bloggwood (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Bracken Woodsorrel (mentioned in The Bellmaker) *Bradberry (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Breeze (appears in Mossflower and Outcast of Redwall) *Bribbs (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Buckler Kordyne (appears in The Sable Quean) *Buff Redspore (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Burdilo (appears in Triss) *Buffheart (appears in Mossflower) *Bungworthy (appears in Lord Brocktree) *Cartwill (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Catkin (appears in Salamandastron) *Clarinna (appears in The Sable Quean) *Clerun Kordyne (mentioned in The Sable Quean) *Crocus (mentioned in Mariel of Redwall) *Dewfleck (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Dobbs (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Drander (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Dunwiddy (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Ecrea (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Fallow (appears in The Long Patrol) *Fearless Frink Maclurch (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Ferrul (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Feryn Kordyne (mentioned in The Sable Quean) *Flummerty (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Flunkworthy (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Flutchers (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Floke (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Fluffscuttle (mentioned in Rakkety Tam) *Folderon (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Fordpetal (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Furgale (appears in The Long Patrol) *Furps (appears in Eulalia!) *Gilbee (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Gorsepaw (mentioned in Mariel of Redwall) *Gribbsy (appears in High Rhulain) *Hackworthy (mentioned in Rakkety Tam) *Honorable Rosemary (appears in Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker) *Lancejack Cudderfauld (mentioned in The Sable Quean) *Lancejack Sage (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Lanky Lockben (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Longeyes (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Lorquin Woodsorrel (mentioned in Mariel of Redwall) *Lupin (appears in Mossflower) *Mem Divinia (appears in The Long Patrol) *Memm Flackery (appears in Triss) *Merriscut Fieldbud (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Midge Manycoats (appears in The Long Patrol) *Miggy M'ginnerty (mentioned in The Sable Quean) *Mobbs (appears in High Rhulain) *Moonpaw (appears in Salamandastron) *Nutpaw Jarkins (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Pasque Valerian (appears in The Long Patrol) *Pennybright (appears in Salamandastron) *Portan (appears in High Rhulain) *Porty (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Quartle (appears in High Rhulain) *Rockjaw Grang (appears in The Long Patrol) *Ryeback (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Seawood (appears in Salamandastron) *Shangle Widepad (appears in The Long Patrol) *Shorebuck (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Shorebuck (Salamandastron) (appears in Salamandastron) *Sideswiper Smythe (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Skinny Swippton (mentioned in The Sable Quean) *Starbob (appears in Salamandastron) *Starbuck (appears in Mossflower and Outcast of Redwall) *Stinky Scarbuttle (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Sundew (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Tare (appears in The Long Patrol) *Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel (appears in Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker) *Thistle (appears in Salamandastron) *Tormy (appears in The Sable Quean) *Trey (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Tringle (appears in Eulalia!) *Trowbaggs (appears in The Long Patrol) *Trug Bawdsley (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Tubby Magrool (mentioned in The Sable Quean) *Turry (appears in The Long Patrol) *Wilbee (appears in The Rogue Crew) *Windpaw (appears in Salamandastron) Specialized Units Fur and Foot Fighters Border Patrol The Fur and Foot Fighters Border Patrol was set up to patrol the borders around Salamandastron, up and down the seacoast a little distance, and back towards Mossflower Woods. They didn't go as far as the Long Patrol, thus giving them the name "Border" Patrol. *Basil Stag Hare (appears in Redwall and Mattimeo) *Ffring (appears in Mossflower) *Harebell (appears in Mossflower) *Honeydew (appears in Mossflower) *Trubbs (appears in Mossflower) *Willow (appears in Mossflower) *Wother (appears in Mossflower) Sleepers The Sleepers were a group of hares in the Long Patrol led by Captain Hedgepaw. They were named sleepers after their strategy of lying in wait in shallow trenches, covered by sand smoothed over reed mats. They used guerrilla combat, wherein they waited until the enemies were sufficiently close, leapt out of the trenches, hurled javelins at the front row and retreated back to the mountain. Another purpose of this was to encourage the vermin to chase after them, so that they would not notice trenches lined with sharp stakes and fall into them. * Hedgepaw (appears in Outcast of Redwall) * Fordpetal (appears in Outcast of Redwall) * Bradberry (appears in Outcast of Redwall) Notes & Trivia *Master Sergeant (Bann) isn't a British Army rank, but is used primarily in the U.S. Army. This is odd because every other Long Patrol rank is British, eg. Colour Sergeant is only used in the British army. *In Mariel of Redwall, Colonel Clary is the leader of Brigadier Thyme and Hon Rosie. He appears to be the most senior of the group in both rank and experience. In fact, Thyme is higher ranking than Clary, brigadier being one level above colonel. Books The Long Patrol appears or is mentioned in every Redwall book except: *''Mattimeo'' *''Martin the Warrior'' *''Pearls of Lutra'' *''Marlfox'' *''The Legend of Luke'' *''Doomwyte'' Category:Hares Category:Heroes Category:Tribes/Groups Category:Recurring characters